User talk:Prince(ss) Platinum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Princess Platinum/Sig page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Sherlock ...Shining? I will drink from your skull! 05:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yus. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 05:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the foxgirl thing. ^-^ Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 07:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: please let me back on chat im 13 in 2 days please i have mercy :'( make up stories with draws ok Unblock image uploads for a minute Hey, I accidentally deleted a fairly important image (File:Go to Sleep.png; see here) and it won't let me undelete it. So. Yeah. Could you reallow the uploading of files, for just a second? — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Shiny? Is this Shiny? If so, could you turn chathacks off for me? It might allow me to chat, for chat freezes everytime I enter and before the chathacks even load. That's the only thing I can think of. I'm gonna keep trying to get on though. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, could you update me when you're done? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man! Let's hope it works, Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:46, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Shit, it didn't work. It still freezes. Oh well, thanks for trying man. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:49, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal Fail You missed 4 entries above mine that were not reviewed. Just wanted to point that out. User:Pupdude (talk) 15:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I'm suppose to contact you this way, or if I'm even suppose to contact you, but you're an admin, so I thought maybe you could help. Sorry if this is wrong, I'm new to this site. :I recently tried to publish my Pokemon Creepypasta "Love You to Pieces", and it brought up the spin-off thing. While it's true the story's on other sites, I'M the one that posted it on those sites. I'm the original author, but I can't figure out how to show my work. :Just wondering if you could help. : 13:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::No, post to the Spinoff Appeal User:Pupdude (talk) 15:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) just giving a heads up http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:BEN_Drowned/Talk_Archive_1 anon added a cleverbot chat log the talk page of ben drowned. Danatblair (talk) 08:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ban? From Chat? What the heck? (dont wanna cuss, to be safe) I recently read the rules, and I'm supposed to get a warning before getting banned, and yet, no warning. Just wanna point that out, considering an ADMIN doesn't know the rules. Thanks. Hopefully you fix that. EDIT- Oh yeah, it WASNT because I was spamming, it was because I said I was 10. Well fuck me. I was proving a point for this other guy for calling me a FUCKIN ten year old. TBH i'm actually 12, turning 13 on November. Thanks Icon363 (talk) 15:11, July 7, 2013 (UTC)Icon363 Ban 3 days, and you didnt even warn me. That is unfair. [[User:Rafamaluco1|'Rafamaluco1']] 03:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) "First offense is a kick and warning. Second offense is a kick or ban. Third offense is an automatic ban; you should know better than that." An admin that doesnt know the rules. Thats rare. A user who either doesn't know how to use his sig, or doesn't have the balls to. Interesting. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 00:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Disabled You closed the thread because of "Drama"? You know there is this thing called damage control? Yeah I'm pretty sure this isn't it. Again I KNOW your reasons. Other users are... well not so brilliant or understanding. Not really putting yourselves (mods/admins) in a too good light. Just saying. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 05:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I just realized my mistake. Sorry to flumb up your talk page... heheh I feel slow :P Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 06:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid''']] 17:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) We have that sounds the sameLosthowler4712 (talk) 04:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Losthowler4712